1. Technical Field
This invention relates to personal item holders and, more particularly, to a combined jazzy stick and purse assembly for allowing a user to safely carry the purse while employing the jazzy stick during walking procedures.
2. Prior Art
Women play multiple roles in any given day (e.g., a morning at the gym, a day at the office, a lunch with friends or colleagues, a late afternoon at the soccer field and an evening out to dinner). Women purchase a multitude of handbags in every color, texture and pattern to match the clothing they wear for each of these events resulting in many problems. For example, one obvious problem is the cost of purchasing so many handbags. In addition, changing handbags daily or multiple times per day to meet the needs of women is not only time consuming but often results in leaving an essential item such as a cell-phone, house key or store return receipt in the prior bag when switched. Other commonly related handbag problems include the inability to clean soil from the handbag's lining and exterior; the handbag that is otherwise good but must be discarded because the bottom is scraped, worn or torn; when traveling, not being able to utilize precious luggage space for clothes because multiple handbags are packed in their place to match the day, evening and casual attire necessary for the trip.
One prior art example shows an interchangeable foundation bag, and foundation bag system. In one embodiment, an interchangeable carrying bag system is provided which includes a discrete inner foundation bag having an inner surface and an outer surface; at least one outer bag having a top periphery, an inner surface, and an outer surface; a first zipper portion connected to the foundation bag; and a second zipper portion connected to the top periphery of a slipcover. The foundation bag, foundation bag system, and method in various embodiments, may preferably use a reversible/non-reversible liner and a reversible/non-reversible handle. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not allow a user to attach a carrying case to an existing cane or other support instrument for use when walking.
Another prior art example shows a portable bag such as a handbag, backpack or the like has an inner pocket for carrying articles and an outer exchangeable cover such as formed from leather, fabric, vinyl or otherwise. The inner pocket includes an upper band which is flexible for pivoting and concealing a fastener therebeneath. The outer cover similarly includes a fastener for engaging the fastener positioned on the inner pocket whereby the outer cover can be slid over the inner pocket and the fasteners secured. Unfortunately, this prior art example also does allow a user to attach a carrying case to an existing cane or other support instrument for use when walking.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined jazzy stick and purse assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and allows a user to safely carry the purse while employing the jazzy stick during walking procedures. Such an assembly conveniently allows a user to attach various sized and shaped carrying cases to existing canes and support instruments so the user can easily carry personal items while utilizing the support instrument. Such an assembly can effectively hold various personal and safety items as desired by a user, thus freeing up a user hand for other endeavors. The present invention is inexpensive, simple to use, and designed for many years of repeated use.